pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Citroën
Citroen is a French car manufacturer . The company was founded by André Citroën . Citroën is since 1976 part of PSA Peugeot Citroen . Contents * 1 André Citroën * 2 History * 3 Logo * 4 After World War II * 5 2000-2014 * 6 Technology * 7 Awards ** 7.1 Car of the year in the United States of America ** 7.2 Car of the Year in Europe ** 7.3 Car of the Year in Italy "Auto Europa" ** 7.4 Car of the Year in Spain ** 7.5 Car of the Year in Ireland * 8 Some milestones with the car of Andre Citroen * 9 Models Overview ** 9.1 Cars ** 9.2 Commercial Vehicles * 10 See also * 11 Concept cars * 12 External links * 13 References André Citroën André Citroën ( February 5th 1878 - July 3 1935 ) is the name of the engineer who at the beginning of the twentieth century a car factory founder in France . In 1900 he acquires in Poland a Russian patent for a production method that enables him to produce gears with a V-shaped teeth. The advantage of the higher strength, higher precision (the teeth 'push' no more), and therefore lower wear and lower noise levels. This particular form is found later as the double chevron in the Citroën logo. History In 1905 André Citroën begins (the son of the originally Dutch diamond merchant Levie Citroen who moved to Paris in 1873), a gear factory. In 1908, he helps poorly performing car manufacturer Mors bounce back with management advice. In 1915 he started a munitions factory, based on the assembly line technique adopted after visiting America, and Henry Ford . During the First World War, the factory produces more than 23 million shells. From this success Citroën moves into the initial capital required to start a car company. Again as an example the production method of Henry Ford. In 1919 Citroën introduced the first in the production line cars produced in Europe, the " Type A ", designed by Jules Salomon . This 4-person 10-horsepower car then cost 7,500 francs. With this type of series production of ten thousand copies were started per year. It was in 1922 the immortal 5 CV , known as the lemon or the cloverleaf. Citroen managed to implement what De Dion and Darracq had tried and brought two revolutionary elements in the European car industry: mass production with special machines (conveyor belt, etc.) were used, and a small car that nevertheless reliable and strong almost indestructible was. From 1919 Citroen achieved success after success with building, still, rear-wheel drive passenger cars and vans . Due to its special way of advertising acquires the brand famous. In 1919 Citroën takes Adolphe Kegresse employed. He had a patent for the use of tracks for passenger cars. Several cars of Citroen in the period 1921 and 1937, equipped with his invention. The vehicles of Citroen Kegresse could come forward well in difficult terrain and they were used for some famous expeditions in Africa. Citroën sponsoredthese expeditions for publicity and to draw attention to these vehicles. Soldiers also received interest and especially the French and Polish army bought large numbers at the beginning of the Second World War were still in use. In 1925 Citroën comes with the sturdy model type B12 , equipped with a 10 hp engine and all-steel body. One of the first cars with four-wheel brakes. In 1928 Citroën introduced the Citroën C6 . This six-cylinder had a high yield by a compression ratio of 6 to 1; for that time is very high. Citroën organizes world traveling by car, such as the "Croisière Noir" by Africa , the "Croisière Jaune" by China and the "Croisière Blanche" by the Canadian Rocky Mountains .Citroen regulates signage in France, set bus with Citroen buses, provides motor insurance and provides a dense distribution network. The 8pk-Citroen Petite Rosalie drove from March 15 to July 17 1933 a distance of 300,000 km on the circuit Linas-Monthléry with an average of 93 km / h. In 1933 appears a 15-hp model on the road, equipped with the new engine of Citroën: the moteur flottant . His last stroke of genius, which he in 1934 to induce know a turnaround in the automotive industry, the introduction of the Traction Avant , the first in a larger mass-producedfront-wheel drive car in the world (the first series was the Cord L-29 1929 t / m 1932 in an edition of 4,400 pieces). The Traction Avant had some very special aspects of that time: the first, of course, the front-wheel drive , leaving little cabin lost to a center tunnel in the base plate. Furthermore, it is a completely self-supporting body with no separate frame is mounted under and it is one of the first in Europe to series-produced cars with overhead valve . In the United States were Buick all cars produced kopklepmotoren since 1903. However, compulsive gambling and the development of the Traction Avant cost him so much money that Citroen is on the verge of bankruptcy. In 1934 the Citroën brand was taken over by Michelin . Through fasting calculations drastically cut in the development of the Traction and so killed the attempt to develop an automatic transmission for the car. On July 3, 1935 at 9 am the meantime dies penniless Andre Citroen to the effects of cancer . Penniless, but continued living in history as the man who many known cases first brought: car insurance, car dealers, spare parts distribution, public bus transportation, signage, social services, company medical service, the creche at work and maternity leave. He is to his final resting place in Montparnasse driven a Renault . His final resting place is frequented by Citroen-savvy and well maintained. Around this time also the Citroen 2CV developed. The design had to meet a few simple criteria. This car would be a great success after World War II. Logo In 1900 Citroen buys the exclusive right to a production method that makes it possible to produce gears with a V-shaped teeth. This form was processed in the "double chevron" logo. On the grill of the "traction avant" this is very two-dimensional, soon gets the crisp clean styling that was released in 2009. The double Chevron remains, but is rounded up some in designer circles for "double dog nose" is mentioned. Earlier there were already implemented inconsistencies, as shown here in the C4 WRC. The way here is the logo in the grille is included, swears by it for a long time as usual logo sticker can still be seen on the bonnet. The new logo was first used on the GT Concept. The first production model bearing the logo is the C3. After World War II After the Second World War reintroduces the Citroen Traction Avant and the 2CV brings to the market. The model the entire automobile industry was surprised, because this model lacked any luxury; but what was not expected, it became a worldwide success. In fourteen years they sold more than one million units. The first prototype was built in 1936 from the assignment to design a car that a farmer could bring a basket of eggs to market without a beagle. Specifics were the linen roof and removable benches for a picnic in the side of the road. Based on the 2CV would follow later other versions include Dyane , Mehari , Ami , Acadiane . In May 1954 introduced the brand to the Traction Avant 15H famous hydropneumatic suspension . In 1955 introduced the DS and ID are this world famous, once a turnaround in both design and technology. The car will be followed by the CX. The HY is the van of the French manufacturer, which is monitored by the C35 . A 2-cylinder / 4-stroke 600 cm3 of the Ami is still on 24 April 1961 presented. Also Panhard rides on the success of Citroën. By merging, the factory success with the model24CT that book several victories in many rallies. Top speed of this version: 160 km / h. End sixties Citroën market share was under downward pressure. It dropped in France by 31% in 1965 to 23% in 1968 and Citroen fell into losses. 1 Citroen sought a partner and became in 1968 in talks with Fiat . Fiat stood financially better and wanted to expand outside Italy. Lemon was strong in large cars while Fiat produced more small cars. 1Gianni Agnelli had conversations with François Michelin, who held the lead from Citroen. Fiat would have control in the combination, but French President De Gaulle was strongly opposed. Fiat got permission to buy only a minority stake. After the transaction came quickly disagreements on various issues and in the fall of 1972, the first rumors of a break out. Citroen runs in the 70 huge losses, partly because one has stepped into the development of a revolutionary engine, called Comotor - a Wankel engine . Citroen also has no model years between the Dyane and the DS, making the development of this car, the Citroën GS , hugely expensive. The acquired Italian Maserati also continues to lose money. In 1974 Citroën goes bankrupt. Although it has the economical 2CV, the company is affected by the energy crisis in 1973 rears its head. Fearing a huge wave of redundancies, the French government to let Citroen merge with Peugeot . It comes in 1975 the PSA group continues. One of the consequences is that the Peugeot 104 and Citroën LNA is placed on the market. Yet Citroën retains its own identity, although the impact of Peugeot becomes clear. aspirational brand Maserati is to DeTomaso sold. Since Citroën currently had two successful new designs on the market (GS and CX) and Peugeot was careful in his own finances, the PSA venture was a financial success from 1975 to 1979. Then PSA bought the assets Chrysler Europe for one symbolic dollar; However, it led to losses of 1980 to 1985 . From July 1979, Chrysler was renamed Talbotand so PSA now consisted of Citroen, Peugeot and Talbot. In 1982 Citroën presents the BX as successor to the GSA , which is produced incidentally until 1986. Through the extensive use of Peugeot parts and the sleek design touch their lovers confident that Citroën will lose its character. Nothing is less true; Despite the design and Peugeot engines BX is again a real Citroen with the distinctive innovations.In order to offer you a cheaper model can serve as a replacement for the 2CV come in 1985 in Romania produced Axel market. Two years later, following the AX intended as a successor to the 2CV , the Visa and Axel. This also brings an end to the air-cooled boxer engines which Citroën since 1948 delivers in the cheaper models. The real big news coming in 1989 when Citroen canvas subtracts the XM , the successor to the CX which since 1975 has been in production. XM is characterized by clean lines, a greatly enhanced Hydro-pneumatic suspension system and new engines. The BX is early 90s followed by two models. First in 1992 by ZX , a model in the compact class must operate and in 1993 by a mid-level model, the Xantia . In cooperation withFIAT in 1994 the Evasion presented, the first MPV Citroen. The Saxo follows in 1996 on the AX. The Saxo is based on the Peugeot 106 , but is hugely popular among young people. The Berlingo together with the Peugeot Partner vans as presented. The model follows the C15 on. The Berlingo is also supplied as convenient Multispace. Also in 1997the Xsara presented as the successor of the ZX. This model is available as a Saloon (hatchback), Coupe or Break (station wagon). There is also an MPV based on this model, the Picasso . Late 90s Citroen sales is enormous back and decided to present a number of concept cars and introduce them new cars on the market. The Citroen C3 and C6 Lignage show where the PSA Citroen wants to send it. 2000-2014 Citroen C4 Citroën C4 Cactus , Car of the Year 2014 in Spain and Denmark The naming of the current range refers to the models from the beginning of the brand: C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6, C8 addition, it also provides the C-Crosser SUV in collaboration with Mitsubishi on the basis of its Outlander . The Citroën C3 was one of the first cars new style that was introduced in 2002, not long after, followed by the C3 Pluriel, the convertible version. The Citroën C5 , which was then presented, using hydropneumatic suspension in the latest version. Not long after the were C2 and C4 marketed. In 2005 were C1 , a joint venture with Peugeot andToyota , and the new model C6 , the former Lignage project introduced. The Citroen C8 was developed by PSA (Citroen and Peugeot ( 807 ) and the Fiat group ( Fiat Ulysseand Lancia Phedra .) In 2006, the C4 Picasso was presented as a family car in versions with five or seven seats. In October 2007 came the SUV C-Crosser in the market. The C5 and Berlingo got a new look in 2008, although the Berlingo still get into the old model (Berlingo First.) In October 2009, the movers arrived Citroen Citroen C3 Picasso on the market . A sales success is the compact people movers ( midi-MPV ) Citroën C4 Picasso , bestseller in Europe. In March 2014 PSA indicated that the DS series probably as an independent brand will go through, in connection with a major restructuring within PSA. It also has a number of vans on the market: the Berlingo , Jumpy and Jumper . From 2008 commercializes the brand is also the small van Nemo . Technology Mads Østberg with Citroën DS3 WRC i 2014 (Rallye Deutschland) Citroën has always played a pioneering role in technical terms. Here's an overview of some techniques and innovations: * Hydro-pneumatic suspension * Boxer engine * Aerodynamic design * Early version of a crumple zone in the DS * Diesel engines in passenger * Semi-automatic gearbox * Plastic body parts * Front wheel drive * Disc brakes * TU engine * Headlamps Awards Citroen XM , Car of the Year in Europe in 1990. Citroen C4 Picasso , Car of the Year in Ireland. Citroen C5 , Car of the Year in Spain and Ireland. Car of the Year in the United States * 1972 - Citroen SM Motor Trend Car of the Year Car of the Year in Europe * 1971 - Citroën GS * 1975 - Citroen CX * 1990 - Citroen XM Eleven vehicles of Citroen were the second and third row of the votes in this contest. * 1971 - Citroen SM * 1988 - Citroen AX * 1992 - Citroen ZX * 1994 - Citroen Xantia * 2003 - Citroen C3 * 2005 - Citroën C4 * 2007 - Citroen C4 Picasso Car of the Year in Italy "Auto Europa" * 1990 - Citroen XM * 1992 - Citroen ZX * 1994 - Citroen Xantia * 2001 - Citroen Xsara Picasso * 2002 - C5 * 2003 - Citroen C3 * 2005 - Citroen C4 * 2012 - Citroën DS4 Car of the year in Spain * 1974 - Citroën GS * 1977 - Citroen CX * 1984 - Citroen BX * 1988 - Citroen AX * 1992 - Citroen ZX * 1994 - Citroen Xantia * 2003 - Citroen C3 * 2004 - C2 * 2009 - Citroen C5 (*): In 1994, the Renault Twingo was elected winner ex aequo Car of the year in Ireland * 1998 - Citroen Xsara * 2009 - Citroen C5 * 2014 - Citroen C4 Picasso Some milestones with the car of Andre Citroen * 1878 - 5 February 0:30 pm: André Citroën is born. * 1885 - Andre enters the Condorcet lyceum. * 1900 - In Poland André acquires the patent for a procedure and machine that can produce gears in a particular form. * 1900 - André graduated from the Military University of Technology. * 1905 - Creation of the society gears: Citroën, Hinstin & Co. * 1908 - André is director of Mors . * 1914 - André marries Georgina Bingen. * 1915 - André builds a factory where per day to 55,000 grenades can be produced. * 1919 - In the converted factory is the first Citroën automobile production. * 1919 - André proposes the introduction of a European currency. * 1920 - Launch of the first car dealers in Europe. * 1921 - Introduction of leasing and financieringsmogelijkgeden. * 1921 - Citroën "donates" France first 165,000 signposts. * 1922 - The first expedition by Citroen across the Sahara. * 1923 - The first Citroën toy cars. * 1925 - Croisière Noire, cultural expedition through Africa by Citroen. * 1925 - Life-sized neon "Citroen" on the Eiffel Tower. * 1927 - Introduction of the thirteenth month for employees. * 1928 - Citroën introduces the first European manufacturer to the car radio . * 1929 - Citroën introduced the first full year warranty on new cars. * 1931 - Croisière Jaune, cultural expedition by Citroën across Asia. Models Overview Citroen DS 1974 Cars Commercial vehicles [ edit ] * Citroen TUB * Citroen Type H * Citroen Belphégor * Citroen AZU, AK 250/350/400 * Citroën Acadiane * Citroen C15 * Citroen C25 * Citroen C35 * Citroen Berlingo * Citroën Jumpy * Citroën Jumper * Citroen Nemo See also * Citroen in Rallysport * Citroen in the strip, the fine line, written by Jacques Postal coop Marjolein Westerterp; Ed. Big Balloon Heemstede 1994 ( ISBN 90 5425 425 4 ). * Citroen. 90 years of Créative Technologie, edited by Peter Belinfante, Jan Haakman and Eduard Hattuma; Haakman Houses in 2009. * Relive the fabulous history of Citroën in a comic: Part 1: A passion for challenges. Part 2: The Passion fruit. Script of JC de la Royere, drawings by René Follet . Publisher Iron and Chevrons. Concept cars * Citroën Traction Avant 22 CV * Citroën G Van * Citroen Prototype C (1955) * Citroen C-60 * Citroën Project F * Citroen Mini Zup (1972) * Citroën GS Camargue (1972) * Citroen 2CV Pop (1973) * Citroën Prototype Y * Citroen C44 (1980) * Citroen Karin (1980) * Citroen Xenia (1981) * Eco Citroen 2 thousand (1984) * Citroen Eole (1986) * Citroën Zabrus (1986) * Citroen Activa (1988) * Citroen Assets II (1990) * Citroen AX14KD (~ 89-91) * Citroen AX14BD (track edition) * Citroen Citela (1992) * Citroen Xanae (1994) * Citroen Osmose * Citroen Tulip (1995) * Citroen C3 Lumiere (1998) * Citroen C6 Lignage (1999) * Citroen Osée * Démonstrateur Citroen Pluriel (1999) * Citroen C-Crosser (2001) * Citroen C-Airdream (2002) * Citroen C-Airlounge (2003) * Citroen C-Sport Lounge (2005) * Citroen C-Airplay (2005) * Citroen C-Buggy (2006) * Citroen C-Metisse (2006) * Citroen C-Cactus (2007) * GT by Citroën (2008) * Citroën Hypnos (2008) * Citroen DS Inside (2009) * Citroen Revolte 2009 (2009) * Citroën Metropolis (2010) * Citroën Survolt (2010) * Citroen Lacoste (2010) * Citroen DS Divine (2014) Category:French car brand Category:Citroën